


Busy

by destiny335



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is quite busy but Ciel wants his attention, angry when he isn't getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sebastian x Ciel: You always surprise me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211063) by SebbyxCiel03. 



> Sorry for such a short one shot! I'll be making many more, but they still might be short.
> 
> Also, this is inspired by a drawing done on DeviantArt

   Ciel Phantomhive usually does not show emotions, only showing boredom or him being smug. The only time he shows happiness is when someone he despises dies or he is talking to his secret boyfriend - and butler - Sebastian Michaelis. At the moment right now, Ciel is extremely happy, wanting to scare his lovely boyfriend. He quietly drags a stool behind Sebastian, standing on top of it and covering Sebastian's eyes with his small hands. "Master, I am busy."

   Sebastian continues to chop the fresh vegetables, even when Ciel's soft hands are covering his sight. Ciel, feeling embarrassed, climbs off the stool, his back to Sebastian's back. "Oh, forget it. I-I am busy as well of course. In fact, I am even too busy to be here. Moreover, how you even dare to let me into the kitchen. I am extremely more busy than you-"

   While Ciel tried to cover up his embarrassment, Sebastian quickly got tired of his ranting, slamming his hand against the wall right next to Ciel's pretty little head. "Master, I only said I am busy _now_. At night, I am all yours." Ciel can feel his cheeks getting warm, enjoying how seductive Sebastian's voice was.

   "Promise?"

   "Promise. In fact, once I'm done your dinner, maybe I can be yours sooner than you think." And with that, Sebastian winks at Ciel, enjoying that he left the young boy as a hot mess.

   "Now, would you like chicken or beef?"


End file.
